The Calhoun Twins
by fox sage123
Summary: The two were separated as they headed in different directions. Can the Empire handle the Calhoun Twins and just how far will they go to protect one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **For the sake of this story Anika will be twenty seven durning season one.**

 **May 13 2004**

A sixteen year old Anika Calhoun sighed as she sat in her advanced Calculus class. She tried her hardest to pay attention to what the teacher was saying but her attention kept shifting to the empty seat next to her.

It wasn't odd for her brother to miss school, in fact he had skipped the day before and that's what worried her.

The school had called their parents yesterday about him missing school and they went crazy, she didn't think he'd be stupid enough to miss another day back to back.

Her foot shook like crazy as she glanced at the clock. There was thirty seconds until the final bell so she began to pack her bag.

The moment the bell rang she was out of her seat and out of the room. She briskly walked through the halls of her prep school and made her way the school's parking lot.

Her eyes locked on to her target as they filled with rage. Her brisk walk turned into a jog as she approached a young man who was laying on the good of his car with his eyes closed.

The moment Anika reached him she raised her hand to smack the young man on his head but he caught her wrist just before she made contact with him, without even opening his eyes.

"Your gonna have to be faster than that little sis."

Anika growled as she looked at the smirk on her brother's face.

"Your only older than me by six minutes Marquel!"

Marquel Calhoun smirked as he stood up. "And those were the best six minutes ever."

Unlike his sister's fair skin color he adopted his mother's darker one. His black hair was up in a high top and the side's were cut to give it a fade as he wore a Nike headband around his head **(look up Metro Boomin)**. He had brown eye's just like his sister and was dressed in the male version of the school's uniform. Khaki slacks, a white button down shirt, a red and gold tie and a black sports jacket.

His jacket was thrown in the backseat of his car as the twins got in.

"Marquel you can't keep missing school. Mom's gonna flip when she finds out."

Marquel shrugged. "She'll be fine once I play her the song. Axel called me last night and played this dope beat over the phone and I just had to lay a few verses on it."

"You know she doesn't care for that. If anything she'll just even be more angry."

Marquel laughed. "Yeah well I'll just have to play her the song first before she can say anything."

He had a bright smile on his face as he held up a CD that had the words _Hustler Musik_ written on it.

When the two reached the front door to their home Anika's worry grew.

"How do you plan on playing her the song?"

Marquel smirked as he began to unlock the door.

"Easy, I beat the afternoon tragic and typically the school doesn't make the call until after the afternoon teacher's meeting so I have almost a whole twenty minutes before they call and all I have to do is answer whe-"

The words died in his mouth as he opened the door and his mother was on the other side with the phone to her ear.

Marquel have Anika a weary smirk as he tried to walk past their mother but she put a hand on his chest stopping him.

"Yes I understand...And I'll be sure he is appropriately punished...You have a good day too."

After the call Anika was shooed to her room but that didn't stop her from hearing the telling. At one point Marquel did try to play her his song but like Anika said it only fueled her anger.

"Your throwing your life away for a fantasy!"

"I'm not throwing my life away! I'm doing something I care about!"

The arguing continued for over an hour and eventually Marquel got fed up with it and left the house slamming the door behind him.

Dinner that night was awkward as her mother seemed to ignore the fact that her son had yet to return and her father was too busy to even care.

After the meal Anika sat on a bench in the backyard staring at the moon. She sighed when she felt a body sit next to her.

"You came back."

Marquel shook his head. "Just to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

Her twin nodded. "Yeah I can't do this. Dad is never around and when he is he only notices you. And I'm everything that mom dispises. Expressive, outspoken, -"

"Don't forget hard headed."

Marquel laughed. "Yeah I guess. But I just can't be in a place that doesn't support me."

Anika put her hand over his as tears threatened to fall down her face.

"I know and that's why I came to say goodbye to you. You've always supported me and I need you to do it one more time. I can't grow in this house anymore and you know it."

Anika nodded and her brother wiped a tear that slid down her face.

"Don't worry Nika, I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone, and the next time we meet I'll have a giant mansion where you can have a pick at whatever room you want."

Anika laughed as her brother kissed her on the forehead before disappearing into the cool Louisiana night leaving her behind heartbroken and alone.

 **And Done!**

 **Nice little idea that I've had in my head for awhile. Let me know what y'all think.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lucious Lyon stood in his bedroom staring at the pictures that filled his dresser. The majority of them were his but one belonged to his now fiancee, Anika Calhoun. Anika was young in the photo, around fifteen, and she had a bright smile on her face as a young man had his arm slung over her shoulder as he had a smirk on his. The two both held up honer roll certificates.

"Baby, who is this in this picture with you?"

Anika came out of the bathroom wearing a robe and stared at the photo in question. She picked up the photo and sighed as memories of Marquel flooded her mind.

"That's my twin brother."

"Brother? Twin? Why am I just finding out about this?"

Anika sighed as she put the picture down.

"Because I don't like talking about him."

Lucious put his hands on her arms and began rubbing them up and down.

"What did he do to you?"

Anika shook her head. "He didn't do anything. When we were in high school he got into a big argument with my mother and left. I saw him a few times after that but eventually he just stopped calling."

Lucious nodded as Anika just stared at the picture.

 **Next Day**

After leaving his family in New Orleans Marquel's music career failed to take off. Instead of admitting defeat and going back he ran and hid.

With no high school diploma there wasn't much he could do but he managed to get a job at a ranch in Upstate New York where he groomed horses. In exchange for working there he was given a small salary and the couple who owned the ranch allowed him to use their spare room granted he did some house chores as well.

There he met Puma who claimed to have written songs for Lucious Lyon. No one ever called him out on it but Marquel started up a quick friendship with the man hoping he'd write a song for him.

Puma sighed as he waved to a group driving away from the ranch. While they pulled away a black SUV pulled up and a familiar face stepped out.

"Well look at what we got here."

Lucious smirked as he approached the songwriter.

"It's good to see you again Puma."

The man laughed. "A lot of people been calling me that name lately. Tried so hard to lose it and it just keeps coming back. What brings you all the way out here."

"I'm looking for someone, goes by the name Marquel."

Puma nodded. "I know him but the question is why do you want him?"

"I'm reuniting him with his family now can you tell me where he is?"

Puma nodded his head motioning for Lucious to follow him. The two men stopped at a barn where a young man was brushing a horse's mane.

He stood around six feet and his hair was still up in a high top fade and he wore a pair of. old blue jeans and a worn out white t-shirt. He had his ear buds in as he sung a few words that Lucious recognized.

 _I hope you learn to make it on your own_  
 _And if you love yourself just know you'll never be alone_  
 _I hope that you get everything you want and that you chose_  
 _I hope that it's the realest thing that you ever know_  
 _Hope you get the pretty girls that's pretty at everything_  
 _Million dollar cribs havin' million dollar dreams_  
 _And when you get it all just remember one thing_  
 _Remember one thing, that one man could change the world_  
 _That one man could change the world_

 _All I, all I wanted was a hundred million dollars and a bad chick_  
 _Imagined this so much some nights it felt like that I had it_  
 _Back on the mattress, starin' at the ceilin' tryna connect the dots_  
 _But its hard makin' those attachments_  
 _I'm talkin' dreamin' so hard, some nights it felt like draft day_  
 _You know? My - my mans used to flip them bags_  
 _Outside the crib like it was trash day_  
 _No Kim K, but he bagged yay (Ye)_  
 _But when you're gettin' fast money, slow down, don't crash_  
 _With all the drive in the world, swear you still need gas_  
 _Look, think about it, close your eyes, dream about it_  
 _Tell your team about it, go make million dollar schemes about it_  
 _Success is on the way, I feel it in the distance_  
 _Used to look up at the stars_  
 _And be like, "Ain't too much that's different"_  
 _I be shinin', they be shinin', get your one shot don't you miss it_  
 _What you know bout' wakin' up every day like you on a mission?_

Lucious walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Marquel took his headphones out as Lucious sung the next part.

 _And I hope you learn to make it on your own_  
 _And if you love yourself just know you'll never be alone_  
 _I hope that you get everything you want and that you chose_  
 _I hope that it's the realest thing that you ever know_  
 _Hope you get the pretty girls, that's pretty and everything_  
 _Million dollar cribs havin' million dollar dreams_  
 _And when you get it all just remember one thing_  
 _Remember one thing, one man could change the world_  
 _One man could change the world_

Marquel looked at the music mogul in shock.

"How do you know those words?"

Lucious smirked. "Well not only did you just sing them but I learned them from the same person who taught you."

Marquel sighed. "Anika."

"Yup."

Marquel hung his head, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. Lucious put a hand on his shoulder.

"She misses you. Every time you come up I can see it in her face. Why don't you come with me and we can go on and see her."

Marquel shook his head. "Sorry I can't do it."

Lucious sighed and looked at Puma who nodded.

"Well if you change your mind we're having a little get together tomorrow. It's gonna be just my family so it'd be nice for Anika to have someone there for her."

He handed Marquel a paper with a address on it and left leaving him alone with Puma.

"Why don't you wanna go see your sister?"

Marquel shook his head. "I can't, not after I abandoned her."

"You left because you couldn't stay in that environment."

"You don't understand. My mother was controlling to me but she was extremely demanding for Anika. Every thing mom told Anika to do she did it and if she failed there were consequences. I took a lot of pressure off of her by just being me but I saw it on her face every time I visited. That women was driving her crazy and I left her alone."

Puma sighed. "Well here's your chance to make up for it. And if you want I'll even write a song for you."

Marquel looked up at Puma.

"You serious?"

Puma nodded. "Of course but your gonna help. The key to song writhing is using your own personal experiences. It doesn't work otherwise."

Marquel nodded with a big smile on his face.

 **Next Day**

The entire Lyon was gathered at a restaurant as Lucious announced his engagement to Anika. Apparently Cookie Lyon, who had recently been released from prison, was under the impression that she and Lucious were going to rekindle their relationship but here hopes were quickly dashed.

"Why the hell am I here then Lucious!"

"Because I wanted you to share this moment with us. You are still apart of this family. In fact I've prepared a special musical surprise for us."

"I don't give a damn about your musical surprise!"

Cookie turned to leave but bumped into someone.

"Wow, really know how to make a guy feel welcomed."

Cookie looked up into the eyes of Marquel who had a smirk on his face. There was a gasp heard as Anika's silverware clattered against her plate making her twin laugh.

Marquel traded in his farm clothes for a purple camo t-shirt, black jeans and a black Supreme headband. He also had a great backpack.

"Sup lil sis."

Anika was quickly out of her seat and embraced Marquel in a hug. Their embrace lasted quite some time but Anika ended it When she latched onto his ear and gave it a sharp tug.

"You said you'd be back before I even noticed. Well guess what, I noticed!"

Marquel groaned in pain but his hand shot out and grabbed her elbow and applied light pressure on to the joint.

Anika stretched in pain but held onto his ear.

"Let go of me!"

"You first. I always tell you bout touching my ears!"

The two siblings kept bickering but the loud chuckle from Lucious made them stop.

"I'm sorry to ruin this moment but y'all two are just too much."

Anika grumbled as she let go of his ear and Marquel let go of her elbow.

"Well Marquel glad you could make."

Lucious walked over to him and they shook hands.

"What changed your mind?"

Marquel shrugged. "Puma talked me into."

Cookie perked up at this. "Wait you know Puma?"

Marquel nodded. "Yeah he's a good friend. Even helped me write a new song just for my sister."

Anika smiled. "You write me a song?"

"Yeah. Stayed up all night writhing it and then I had to mix up a new beat for it but I think it came out good."

Lucious smirked. "Well why don't you play it for us."

Marquel nodded as he spotted a keyboard at the front of the restaurant.

He sat down at it and hooked his laptop up to it as the Lyon family gathered around him.

"So it's not one hundred percent done but here's what I got so far."

He hit a few keys on his laptop as the beat started and he began to the piano.

 _I've been workin' like I've never been_  
 _I struggle every day but I just can't let the devil in_  
 _And if I knew back then what I know right now_  
 _What I know right now_  
 _I'd be better than I've ever been, better than I've ever been_

 _You ever wonder what it all really means?_  
 _Heart full of dreams, I know I'mma do it, get it by any means_  
 _Serving food for the thought like it's rock to the fiends_  
 _I said this shit for years boy, this life ain't what it seems_  
 _Sayin' that you can't just solidifies that you never will_  
 _Said you would, said you could, but you ain't got the skill_  
 _You gotta climb the highest mountain to master the hill_  
 _You gotta climb over your ego to master your will_  
 _Gave up on your dreams for a suit and a pension_  
 _God damn, I hope you're here for the intervention_  
 _You say you would if you had the money, don't make me mention_  
 _That it'll cost you nothin' but time for you to pay attention_  
 _Now don't get me wrong_  
 _I know there's people out there hatin' on ya_  
 _And it feel like your self-esteem is breakin' on ya_  
 _All they ever seem to do is hate when you speak_  
 _They spend seven days preyin' on the weak_  
 _I know the world sleepin' on ya like a sedative_  
 _Talk all you want about me homie, I'mma let it live_  
 _Hater this, hater that, say I sound repetitive_  
 _Hatin' in your blood, you was born to be negative_

 _Never been_  
 _I struggle every day but I just can't let the devil in_  
 _And if I knew back then what I know right now_  
 _What I know right now_  
 _I'd be better than I've ever been, better than I've ever been_

 _This is dedicated to everyone that never made it_  
 _And the people that persevered even though they was hated_  
 _They had a dream and a vision that they follow like a religion_  
 _But on the real the road to success is prone to collision_  
 _And every now and then something happens that's unexpected_  
 _Like that newborn in your life because you fuckin' unprotected_  
 _And I swear nobody perfect, hell I know I ain't_  
 _Yeah I know this verse is heaven sent but I'm far from a saint_  
 _Live a life with no complaints, tryna do just what I can_  
 _Learn from my father's mistakes and become a better man_  
 _Now plant a seed and watch 'em grow, teach 'em everything I know_  
 _Show him how to fight his battles and always go toe to toe_  
 _And this I know cause I been high, low, right, wrong_  
 _But I had to do it all just so I could write this song_  
 _I spit knowledge like the listener is my only son_  
 _And grip the mic like I'm at war and it's my only gun_  
 _Sometimes this journey to the top can be a lonely one_  
 _Yeah, and this victory lap a lonely run_  
 _While my hometown screamin' you the chosen one_  
 _Tellin' myself, don't choke, don't be the frozen one_

 _I've been workin' like I've never been_  
 _I struggle every day but I just can't let the devil in_  
 _And if I knew back then what I know right now_  
 _What I know right you_  
 _I'd be better than I've ever been, better than I've ever been_

When he finished the entire family clapped for him, even Hakeem.

"Yo man that was actually pretty dope."

Marquel nodded as Hakeem gave him a high five.

"Pretty dope, that was amazing!"

Jamal's praise made Marquel smile as Anika gave him a hug.

Lucious stared at the two for awhile before smirking.

"I've got an idea, how would you like to become an Empire artist?"

"Are you serious?"

Lucious nodded. "Very. I can have a contract drawn up in the morning and you can be in the studio tomorrow. What do you say?"

Marquel looked at his sister who was shaking in excitement.

"I'm in."

Anika squealed and gave him another bone crushing hug that made everyone but Cookie smile. Instead she huffed and left the restaurant.

Anika let go of her brother before grabbing his ear again.

"And what the hell are you talking bout when you said newborn! You better not have gotten someone pregnant!"

Marquel laughed not bothered by the sharp pain his ear was in.

"We've got a lot to talk about."

 **And Done!**

 **So this chapter might be a little poorly written but it's just so I can get the ball rolling, not trying to get backed up in my stories so the next one will defiantly be better.**

 **Also if you've read any of my other stories you probably already know that I've decided to join the U.S. Air force and I'm proud to say that I've officially enlisted as an active duty member. I already have my ship date for basic and I'll give you guys a heads up But until then I'll keep working on all of my stories.**

 **P.S.- I'm a OKC fan and the Warriors eliminated us and then lost the same way we did so... FUCK STEPH CURRY! Congrats to the Cleveland Cavaliers!**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review! Duces!**


End file.
